


Cat Call

by invisiblehabits



Category: BVCCI HAYNES, Jrock, SID (band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-01
Updated: 2012-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4416458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblehabits/pseuds/invisiblehabits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tanned skin was waxed and smooth, soft from lotion and covered in red scratches and crimson pinpricks where Gin had played. His eyes travelled down the skin, to the very noticeable bulge in Aki’s red boxer shorts. There was a wet spot at the front and Kenzo licked his lips at the sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Call

**Author's Note:**

> More picture inspired work, though I currently don't have links for the image Aki posted on facebook that reminded us all just how gorgeous his legs are. I'm not entirely pleased with the actual sex in this story, but it's not so bad I'm willing to delete it nor spend time on rewriting it.

When his phone rang not 40 minutes after he posted the picture Aki grinned. He didn’t say a word as he took the call, just breathed and absentmindedly scratched Gin between the ears. For a minute or two the other end was equally silent and he knew Kenzo was still staring at the computer screen.

“The fuck’s wrong with you?” the drummer finally fretted.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Aki replied and stretched one leg out, turned it around and bent it again so he could pull one foot over the smooth surface of his shin. The white leather squeaked slightly as he moved.

“You’re still on the couch, aren’t you?” Kenzo groaned.

Laughter purled over the phone line but Aki still heard the other curse on the other end. For how small he was Kenzo could make an impressive amount of noise when moving around, and it was obvious he was shifting through his house just then. Gin, not liking the suddenly still fingers on his head, stepped up on Aki’s stomach and pulled on the skin slightly with his claws. The prickling sensation spread through the bassist’s body and his breath hitched.

“Don’t,” Kenzo demanded. “Whatever it is you’re doing, just fucking don’t.”

“Not doing anything,” the older ensured and tried not to shiver in anticipation as he heard a door close on Kenzo’s side. “Just Gin who feels like teasing me a bit. And please tell me you’re on your way here?”

The hand not holding his mobile phone landed on Gin’s back and the cat purred contentedly. Sharp claws, he really should learn to cut them regularly though it was unlikely to happen after this discovery, continued to tug on his skin and Aki desperately tried to stay still so as not to scare the animal.

“What?” his lover purred, almost exactly like the cat on his chest. “The plan of turning me on backfired on you?”

“I don’t know what kind of cahoots you’ve got going with my cat,” he mumbled. “But it’s working.”

Some weird crossbreed of a chuckle and a curse crossed Kenzo’s lips and he hung up. Aki assumed it meant the other was on his way, but it’d take Kenzo at least 30 minutes to get to his flat. Probably more if he was to find a parking spot for his big ass car without breaking the law, and it seemed unlikely the little drummer would ride the metro with a hard-on.

_’Get your ass over here, I’m horny!’_

He smiled at the cat and continued to scratch behind Gin’s ears, caress his back, and in other ways satisfy the pet to keep those claws working on his skin. By the time Kenzo’s key turned in the lock, the drummer had owned Aki’s spare for years, he’d found a cat’s toy to entertain them both. A feather tied to a string and attached to a stick, simple but efficient.

Kenzo leaned against the doorpost for a moment, watching as Gin made lazy grabs or the blue feather dancing on Aki’s thigh. The tanned skin was waxed and smooth, soft from lotion and covered in red scratches and crimson pinpricks where Gin had played. His eyes travelled down the skin, to the very noticeable bulge in Aki’s red boxer shorts. There was a wet spot at the front and Kenzo licked his lips at the sight.

“Don’t just stand there,” Aki begged, eyes blown with lust as he tipped his head back over the armrest to look at the other. “Come help me out.”

A smirk and a few strides later Gin was unceremoniously shoved out of the way, leaving nothing but an indignant meow and three angrily red gashes across Aki’s abs. The bassist moaned as the claws cut through his skin and the noise went straight to Kenzo’s groin.

“These’ll get infected,” he said and pushed down on the fresh cuts, small as they were. He grinned when Aki uttered another guttural sound of pure pleasure. “You’re such a masochistic slut.”

“You've never complained before,” the other pointed out and put a hand over Kenzo’s erection, squeezed slightly and licked his lips when the drummer bit back a moan.

Rather than reply Kenzo battered the hand away and leaned down to press a hard kiss to pierced lips. At the same time his thumb pressed harder on the claw marks and when Aki gasped, shocked from pain and pleasure, he used it to deepen the kiss. He tried to slip in between Aki’s legs, the very reason he’d showed up to begin with when he really was much too busy to make social calls, but the bassist was too fucking tall. Reluctantly Kenzo pulled back and lifted one long leg up so he could crawl beneath it. The calf, defined from months of running and groomed to perfection, was right in his line of sight and it was a bit too tempting.

“You’re so fucking vain,” he mumbled as he pulled the smooth skin to his lips and bit down hard.

Aki cried out but Kenzo let go before the pain could fully blossom and he hissed in protest. He didn’t protest when the younger fell on his body though, crushed their lips together again and mumbled threats and curses about showing off his body online. Aki smirked into the kiss, because a worked up jealous Kenzo was just what he wanted. When he posted the picture with Nel he hadn’t even thought about how much of himself he was showing off until later on, but the one with Gin was very deliberate and only for Kenzo, even when all of facebook could see.

“Look who’s talking,” he mumbled into the kiss, a belated response to the earlier so-called insult. Aki knew he was vain, but so was Kenzo and neither was a very well-kept secret.

The drummer tried to come up with a good reply, his natural wits somewhat distracted by the feel of a mostly naked body beneath his own. He gave up altogether when his jean clad knee slipped on the white leather and he nearly fell off the sofa. Instead he cursed vilely and just so nearly shoved Aki to the floor. The older gasped as he fell down, but Kenzo was over him in moments, pinned him to the floor with all the strength his petite body could muster. To an onlooker it would appear Aki could easily throw Kenzo off, but the drummer knew what he was doing and Aki had no desire to get up.

Kenzo kissed down the older’s neck, licked his Adam’s apple and bit down on a half-hidden collarbone. It wasn’t as hard as Aki wanted it to be and he was very aware of it, another kind of teasing as well as a sort of punishment for the stunt the older had pulled with his pictures. The only problem was he’d been turned on since the minute he saw Aki’s exposed legs, thanks to Lyu texting him a heads up, and Kenzo had never been known for his patience.

“Can you punish me tomorrow and simply fuck me already?” Aki begged, hips rocking up into the younger’s as if he read his mind.

Kenzo tightened his hold on the other’s wrists, squeezed to the point where he might bruise them. “I should bloody well tie you up and leave you here.”

“Oh you could,” Aki grinned. “But I’d like to see you keep your hands to yourself all night.”

It was another fact he didn’t like to acknowledge, but Kenzo _was_ very bad at ignoring his lover. Aki could tease and play hard to get, pretend to be unaffected even when immensely turned on, and thereby draw pleasure out insanely. Kenzo was too cuddly, too impatient, too needy and addicted to physical touch. Either he wanted to be touched, or he wanted to be left alone. He was not a fan of games played in between.

“Stay,” he ordered with a final push on Aki’s wrists and raked his nails roughly down the older’s forearms as he pulled back. He grinned at the responding groan and lapped at the slight bite on the collarbone as he struggled out of his many shirts.

Aki knew he was one of few people ever allowed to see Kenzo fully undressed, and he appreciated the trust as well as the sight. The younger had nothing to be ashamed of, but Kenzo was a lot more insecure than his attitude made him out to be. Aki longed to touch the milky skin uncovered, but he’d been ordered to stay put and would play nice for the time being. Besides, cuddling was not what he wanted and it was how Kenzo was best touched.

”Don’t look at me like that,” the drummer mumbled and just so nearly covered himself up again.

”Then do something to distract me,” Aki challenged, because it was hard not to look when given the chance. Much like Kenzo couldn’t keep his eyes from going back and forth over Aki’s own tanned skin, only he didn’t mind half as much. The smirk slowly creeping across bitten lips had him furrowing his brow though. ”What a-”

Kenzo shushed him and got up from the floor, jeans barely clinging to his hips after he’d removed his belts. Aki wanted to protest, but he knew better than to get up. It was playfulness he’d read in black eyes, and it could be both very good or very bad, all depending on what Kenzo decided to do. The fact the petite drummer was walking towards the bedroom was a good sign though, when you knew which drawers to look through. Kenzo knew, and it was proved by the rattle of chain links and dull thuds of toys being pushed around. A soft rustle of cloth could’ve been blindfolds, but the fact Aki could see all of Kenzo as the drummer returned suggested otherwise.

“That’s all?” Aki said disbelievingly and nodded towards the single item the drummer brought, even as he licked his lips almost subconsciously. The drummer tsked and spun the toy around, played with it like he would one of his drumsticks.

“Why do you only look at what I brought?” he questioned and studied the shiny stainless steel dildo closely. It was two edged, one side thicker and definitely made to resemble a cock, the other end ridged in what could almost be makeshift beads. “You should pay closer attention to what I didn’t bring.”

It took a moment or three for Aki’s brain to catch up, long enough for Kenzo to move across the room and fall to his knees between cat scratched thighs. It was a somewhat tight fit between the couch and he coffee table, but where the other was petite it didn’t really matter. And he didn’t exactly mind having Kenzo close, quite the opposite.

“Lube,” he groaned as the realisation clicked into place. “You didn’t bring any lube.”

The younger chuckled and tried to ignore the way his lower regions twitched at the guttural sound. Kenzo was more cuddly than sadistic, but for Aki’s sake he’d learnt to deal out pain to a certain extent. No lube was an easy way to go about it, causing too much friction and a definite amount of pain which Aki’s mind twisted into pleasure.

“Nope,” he admitted and reached behind him, blindly searched for the lighter he’d seen before. When his fingers closed around the Zippo he’d gifted to Aki at some point he grinned.

A click and a roll of thumb, then metal was sliding through flame and Aki’s already blown eyes darkened further at the prospect. Kenzo showed a rare amount of patience with the time he took to heat up the toy, not once moving or giving in to the older’s wanton squirming. When he did let the Zippo clatter to the floor and allowed heated metal to make contact with skin Aki’s breath caught more from the fact something happened than the overwhelming pleasure. He was more accustomed to teasing than receiving the same and a string of breathy pleas had the younger chuckle giddily.

“This is fun,” he admitted and Aki thumped his head down against the floorboards with a groan, about fifty/fifty due to annoyance and excitement. “I sorta get why you do it to me now.”

Aki had half a mind to feel Kenzo’s erection jump and twitch against his thigh while he played, pulling warm metal over spots the bassist didn’t even know he liked to have touched. He vaguely wondered why the drummer had gotten naked before he did, but it was hard to think when long nails scraped across nipples and the dip of his hip, chasing heated trails with sharper pain.

“Let’s make this more interesting,” Kenzo mumbled, more to himself than his lover, as he pulled back and found the lighter again. “Here, be a good boy and heat this up again.”

He pressed the items into Aki’s hands still resting on the floor and was gone; strolling off towards the kitchen and the older nearly forgot to follow orders in his disappointment. But he managed to flick the lighter back to life and made a mental mantra about slipping the toy through fire and not inside himself. He heard Kenzo rummage through the freezer, giving him a good guess of what was to come.

A minute later Kenzo returned carrying a tray of ice cubes, confirming Aki’s suspicion and he moaned at the mere thought. Aki loved to feel, anything that could register as a physical sensation in his brain was good in his book; pain, pleasure, heat and cold… The idea of hot metal and cold ice combining on his skin had him trembling in anticipation. Kenzo saw and he grinned feral.

“Impatient much?” he questioned, his own haste to get to his lover momentarily forgotten.

When Aki failed to reply in any coherent way he bit the tip of his tongue and sank back to his favourite spot between his lover’s thighs. Setting the ice down on the floor he took the toy out of calloused fingers. It was almost too hot to hold, might’ve been had his hands been less calloused, but Kenzo knew it wouldn’t be too much. Especially not when he intended to immediately chill the seared skin with ice.

He picked up a piece of ice and proceeded to methodically torture his lover for a good ten minutes, pushing cloth aside when it got in the way. There were marks, red lines creeping over tanned skin that pebbled from melting water and Aki was a moaning, squirming mess on the hardwood floor, pleading for more and protesting the cooling metal. Kenzo took pity on him, in his own way, and brought the toy down to so far untouched areas. A quick touch was all the warning Aki got before the beaded side of the dildo was pushed inside, no lube and no prep.

Lips collided in a fierce possessive kiss as Aki arched off the floor with a soundless cry of something he could never define but would encourage everyone to feel at some point in life. Kenzo kissed him for a few minutes and entertained himself by smearing melting ice over hypersensitive skin. Aki was trembling from head to toe, hips twitching and rolling slightly, sending waves of pleasure pain through his body as his muscles conformed to the intrusion.

“Please,” he whispered against bitten lips. “More!”

Every move of Aki’s dragged along Kenzo’s skin, had had him rocking back against the older’s thigh for long minutes. He wasn’t used to holding back, to tease rather than being teased, but he forced his fingers to wrap around the metal toy and push instead of pulling out. Aki mewled and arched up against him, rolled his hips to meet the shallow thrusts. It felt like his body couldn’t decide whether to push the metal out or pull it in deeper, his breath hitching with every movement inside him, causing his stomach to quiver and jump. Kenzo saw and bit his lip till he tasted blood in an attempt to not make any sound. Watching Aki, who was always conscious of how people saw him, fall apart completely was something the drummer could never get tired of.

“Baby, please,” Aki begged breathlessly, “please!”

Brown eyes blown with lust and half desperate with desire snapped open as Kenzo pulled the toy out, only to turn it around and push the other, slightly wider, side in instead. Aki whined long and needy, eyes nearly rolling back in his head as the toy brushed the right spot without actually hitting it. Kenzo matched the sound with a low groan and allowed himself to fall down on top of the other. His teeth found a nipple and sunk down into the soft flesh surrounding it while he thrust the toy in and out hard. Aki screamed and arched off the floor, but Kenzo jerked the toy out and dropped it mindlessly on the floor before moving up.

“Don’t come,” he said, as close to an order as he’d get. “Not until I say you can.”

He swallowed any verbal reply in a bruising kiss, but rewarded Aki’s nod by tugging on his lip ring with his teeth. Steadying himself with a hand he took a deep breath, tried to compose himself, and pushed all the way in in one not entirely fluent movement. Without lube and only the prep of the toy it was a tight fit, more uncomfortable than Kenzo would’ve liked, but the way Aki met him with a silent scream and a nearly blank look of shocked pleasure on his face made it worth it. He wouldn’t last long however, too worked up and too overwhelmed by all of Aki’s body. 

Urging the older to wrap his legs around him Kenzo set a near frantic pace, quite literally fucking Aki into the hardwood floor. He knew there’d be bruises on his thighs and possibly burn marks on his back come morning. The bite around his nipple would be visible for days and still Kenzo leant down and sucked another patch of skin, just below Aki’s collarbone, into his mouth and practically chewed on it. With the bassist’s love for v-shaped necklines it’d be hard to hide and that was the point.

Aki felt like he was dying, every thrust shooting burning pain up his spine and electric pleasure through his veins. Strings of plea mixed moans and curses tumbled past his lips until a rough hand covered it along with his nose. A deep guttural moan got stuck against a palm and Kenzo abandoned the new mark he’d been working on to grin down at his lover as best he could. He made sure to angle his hips just right as he pressed the hand tighter over Aki’s face, cutting off his breathing. It was something he knew the bassist got off on, but not something he often gave him. Still, there was nothing but trust and ecstasy in Aki’s eyes for the last few moments before Kenzo wrapped his other hand around his erection and whispered a strained, “Come.”

His eyes rolled back in his head then and he screamed behind the younger’s hand as he came in waves, still unable to breathe. Kenzo forced his eyes to remain open and gasped at the combination of seeing Aki’s orgasm and feeling it around him, muscles clamping down and pulling him along into burning white bliss. It felt like his very spine gave out and he released the grip he had on his lover to catch himself as he fell forward. Aki gulped down gasps of air, mind blown and body hypersensitive, shivering at the slightest touch of calloused fingers and warm breath.

“Fuck baby,” he gasped, then moaned when Kenzo grinned against his neck and rocked his hips. “Don’t, don’t, fuck! Can I touch you?”

Kenzo just nodded and Aki forced his arms to move from their position above his head. It hurt, joints popping and muscles protesting, but in his pleasure high mind it hardly mattered. He wrapped them around the small body, held Kenzo close and pulled fingers over his spine, through his hair, over his shoulders and arms. They stayed like that until the sweat was cooling on their bodies, the room began to feel chilly, and Kenzo felt whiskers tickle his calf.

“You,” he mumbled sleepily and nudged Gin who, all too happily, rubbed his furry head against the inked skin. “Stop it fur ball, this is all your fault!”

Aki laughed and pressed a kiss to Kenzo’s neck. “I’m not complaining,” he mumbled.

“No?” Kenzo grinned. “Mao will when he sees your chest.”

To prove his point he bit down, not too hard but enough to leave a slight mark, on the so far unmarred collarbone. Aki moaned and tried to remind his body it was sore and abused, in need of rest rather than more pleasure.

“I’ll blame you,” he said under his breath and tugged none-too-gently on the younger’s sweat sticky hair, nose wrinkling slightly at the feel of it.

“I’d be offended if you didn’t,” the drummer replied and delivered a slap to a waxed thigh. “Don’t give me that look, you’re not fresh as a daisy yourself.”

He wanted to give a witty reply, but his mind was sluggish and more focused on the idea of getting cleaned. Pulling Kenzo down he kissed him long and slow, a display of comfort and gratitude, not for what had just taken place so much as for the fact the younger was there. Then he pushed Kenzo back and he took the hint, pulled out and groaned as he slowly stood up. His body hurt, but Aki smiled through the gasps as he was helped off the floor, joints creaking and muscles screaming.

“I feel fantastic!” he moaned and stretched his back, chuckled when he couldn’t stop a gasp at a particularly sharp jolt along his spine.

“Freak,” Kenzo muttered and pushed him towards the bathroom.

And still the last thing he did before bed, after a long hot shower mixing cuddles and thorough cleaning, was pick up his phone and send a text to Lyu, in no discreet words thanking him for a great night.


End file.
